It's All Greek to Me
by shariariel
Summary: What happens when there is a new minor god at Camp Half Blood? And what happens when that god's identity is unknown, and something evil is trying to kill it?
1. Chapter 1

Camp Half-Blood looked beautiful as the sun rose in the morning. The lunch pavilion seemed to be glowing. The white pillars looked like they were sparkling. Apollo waved from his chariot to the four half-bloods watching the sunrise and talking. Shari, a daughter of Athena was talking to Maayan, daughter of Hephaestus, about buildings and how they are built. A very strange combination of Lizzie, the daughter of Poseidon and Sophie, the daughter of Aphrodite were also having a conversation about how it was so annoying when the Hermes cabin pulled pranks. Sophie wasn't as obnoxious and girly as the other girls in her cabin. She was kind of like a blonde haired blue eyed Piper McLean. Besides, they were year- rounders, so besides a few kids, it was pretty much them. Well, Shari had her half-sister Annabeth; Lizzie had her half-brother Percy, Maayan had her half-brother Leo, and Sophie had her half-sister, Piper Mclean. They stayed year round as well.

Chiron walked up to the four of them. "You are up early. Came to watch the sunrise?" he looked at it sadly, and nodded to Apollo.

Sophie, who was always naturally hyper, responded, "Yeah."

Chiron bit his lip like he was not sure what to say next and he walked away.

"What was that about?" Maayan asked everyone else. They all looked at Shari.

"Just because I am the daughter of Athena doesn't mean I can read minds." She exclaimed.

Then all of a sudden, Lizzie had an idea, "Hey, Maayan," she said with a sly grin on her face, "You can build anything right?" Maayan nodded. "So, that means you can build us like a spy thing that records videos, I mean it would have to be really small, but if it works we can see what Chiron is talking about."

They all nodded in agreement. Maayan knew just what they were talking about and when right back to her cabin to start. Shari, went back to play on the Smart-boards and read; Lizzie went back to polish her armor. Sophie sat there a little while longer until Lizzie yelled, "Hey Princess, why don't you go to your cabin to put on some makeup?" Then Sophie ran around trying to attack and strangle Lizzie with her bare hands while Shari watched and laughed.

After lunch, Maayan came up to them carrying a little metal thing. "Here is my master piece!' she exclaimed. "I call it- um- I call it, I don't know what to call it actually."

She said looking at her friends for help. Shari looked up from her book and said, "It doesn't need to have a name. It just needs to work. Just bring it to the Big House."

As they placed it a couple feet away from the Big House (which looks like a light blue farm house) they ran away and when back to Maayan's cabin. She had a screen that had all the different views of the spy thing. She had a remote in her hand and was making it move in different places.

"One of them needs to see the oracle; they have the one we have been looking for. You see, one of them is not normal, one of them is immortal, a daughter of two gods. We need to find out whom, and find out what other god." The four girls did not hear the rest because they started arguing about who it might be.

There were shouts of, "it's probably me." "No! It's probably me. After all, Poseidon is the best." "No, Athena is way better. I bet the numbskulls in Poseidon don't know what 2+2 is." "Not true! The answer's 3!" Sophie didn't say anything. She usually was always talking, but she appeared to be thinking about something. "Whatcha thinking about?" Lizzie asked. "There are many other girls in this camp," Sophie explained. "It could be anybody." They all stopped talking. "So, that means it's obviously me," Shari stated. "I'm the smartest." "Shut it, other than that, you're full of hot air. I'm good enough to be an Olympian," Lizzie claimed. Maayan threw a look at both of them. "Without me we wouldn't have figured this out! It has to be me. Hephaestus is the best." Maayan bragged.

Sophie was talking to Maayan's step-brother Leo, but when she heard the argument, she strutted over.

"Hell-o-o! Aphrodite is the best! Duh!" Sophie replied. "Didn't you ever hear the story of the golden apples? Some Greek dude picked Aphrodite as the fairest G-d of all! I'm the only G-d here though!"

The head counselor from Hermes cabin, Gabrielle knocked on the door. "Did you guys clean your cabin? It is time for breakfast. You should know that the cabin inspections are during breakfast by now."

The girls grumbled and then went to go clean up in their cabins. When Shari got to her cabin, Annabeth was in there reading a book. The cabin was cleaned up already. "Annabeth, its breakfast." Annabeth looked up.

"I'm coming," she grumbled.

"Annabeth, I have a question, um- me, Lizzie, Sophie, and Maayan-um-overheard Chiron say that there was someone immortal in this camp. A daughter of two G-ds."

Annabeth looked puzzled, then confused, and then wondered out loud, "Then why are they here at a demi-g-d camp?" She stared at the sky then answered her own question, "They probably don't know yet."

Each of the girls were asking others in their cabins. Soon word spread around camp. Every camper seemed to know.

Again, all the campers met, but this time in the Athena cabin when it was empty. Shari looked at the rest of them. "Alright. Let's be logical-"

"Okay, then we all know it's me right?' Sophie asked.

"Yeah right. If you're a goddess, you're the goddess of stupidity." Maayan replied.

"I think that spots already taken-by you," Sophie shot back.

"Na uh!" Maayan whined.

"C'mon, that's not what she meant," Lizzie explained. She put her arms around Sophie and Maayan's necks and bumped them together. They both replied, "Ow," and rubbed their heads. "What I meant," Shari began, "Is shouldn't we find out who is the immortal one?"

"I thought we already went over this. You aren't too bright for a daughter of Athena. Let me explain this slowly-look," Sophie waved her hand up and down her side, "You can practically see the godliness flowing off of me."

Lizzie walked closer to Sophie. "Enough is enough," she growled to her in a barely audible voice.

"Anyways," Shari continued, "gods are immortal. They can never die…" She looked at everyone in the eye, and then they all looked at Sophie. Sophie caught their glance, and looked at the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sooo-um-Chiron?" Sophie asked.

"Yes my dear?" Chiron responded as he organized his Frank Sinatra CD's. Sophie took a little stroll around the room and when she got back to the spot she began in, she began to pace. Why did they pick her to do this? It wasn't fair. How come she had to do this job?

"Umm, are there any monsters or evil Titans that are trying to take over the world that my friends and I could take care of?" Sophie asked quickly and then gulped.

"Or maybe-" Sophie's voice got very raspy, "Or we could visit the oracle." Chiron looked at her with an amused look and then saw she was serious. Then he looked like he wanted to scream. His lips pursed.

"Yo-you're asking for a quest?" Chiron asked, his voice shaking. Sophie nodded. She had never seen the old centaur act like this. He seemed more old and tired, the way someone should be when they are thousands of years old.

'Alright,' Sophie thought, 'Let's do the puppy-dog face.'

She was about to pull one of her greatest tricks when Chiron finally answered. His voice was weak and barely audible, but Sophie heard it. "Let's go visit the oracle. We have some talking to do."

Sophie was surprised. She didn't expect Chiron to give in so easily. He then led her through a part of the woods that she had never been to before, and sitting there was a girl, with frizzy red hair. "I thought you were taking me to see the oracle, not visit some random girl in a cave," Sophie whispered, but the girl heard her.

"My name is Rachel Dare. I am a friend of Percy Jackson. I don't think his friend Annabeth likes me too much though. But, anyways, I'm the oracle. Hosting the spirit of the oracle of Delphi, who spoke for the voice of the god of prophecy, Apollo, the seers of seers."

Sophie nodded. "I would like to-um- see my future or whatever," Sophie mumbled. All of a sudden there was a loud crash and bang and some screams of help.


	3. Chapter 3

Chiron ran toward the Camp border and Sophie followed. Pretty soon, all the campers where there. There were hellhounds and the minotaur chasing and attacking a blonde and brunette girl.

"Help!" The blonde one screamed. "Don't just stand there, help us!" Everybody pulled out their weapons and charged, until, that is, Chiron raised his hand and told them to stop. They all noticed then that the monsters were defeated with the brunette on top and dancing a victory dance as the blonde girl went ballistic. Suddenly, the brunette pulled a dirty-blonde haired boy out from under the biggest hellhound.

A murmur went around the crowd. Three half-bloods, all at once, very interesting. The two girls helped the boy walk to us and then some Apollo kids took them and started to fix them up. They bandaged them up and gave them _nectar and_ _ambrosia_, food of the gods. They didn't feed them too much, because then they would have exploded.

Chiron looked at them and asked, "What are your names?" The blonde girl looked up and replied, "My name is Kendall, this is Jake," She said pointing to the boy. The she pointed to the girl, "That is Danya."

"It doesn't occur often that three half-bloods arrive together at camp. It's very unlikely, nothing at all usually ever occurs like this…" He glanced at Annabeth, who suddenly became very interested in the way her dirty-blonde hair curled and started playing with it.

"Connor! Travis!" Chiron called. "Up and reporting for duty, sir!" yelled back the twins. They both had quite devilish smiles on their faces, like they were waiting for the right time to pick-pocket you or give you something that will explode. Jake, Danya, and Kendall all shared a glance and looked at Connor and Travis, and then back at Chiron, and then at everyone else. They looked tired, Kendall was still ballistic and ready to faint at all the information they were about to take in. "Please take these Jacob, Danya and Kendall to the Hermes cabin." Chiron ordered kindly.

When they got to the cabin, compared to the other cabins, it looked quite normal. The all sighed; was something normal was at this place, besides all of the satyrs and centaurs, Hermes, giant dogs and huge cows that walk on their hind legs. They were read to collapse in a nice big bunk bed. But when they walked in there was no room. There were not a lot of bunk beds and the floor was coated with sleeping bags. Jacob curled up in the corner and put his hands around his knees. "I hate this. There is no room! We can barely stand! How are we supposed to sleep? What is all this 'claiming' stuff anyways? How long will I have to be here for? I just want to go home. I just want to go home!" Jake put his head in his knees and cried.


	4. Chapter 4

Again, Shari, Maayan, Sophie, and Lizzie woke up early to watch Apollo bring up the sun again.

"What do you think of the new kids," Shari asked.

"They seem okay," Maayan answered.

"Maybe that girl with the brown hair, Danya, I think her name is, will be in Ares, with me. She seems pretty tough," Lizzie responded.

Sophie just shrugged, and pointed. The blonde girl had snuck out of the Hermes cabin. Inching forward, she noticed them, and started to run back.

"Hey! You can come here! We don't bite!" Sophie yelled.

The girl whimpered, but took a step closer to them. She walked slowly, as if she wasn't sure what to do or say. The girl, (who reminded them that her name was Kendall) put her head in her hands.

After a few minutes, she looked up and asked, "What is this place? Why do I belong here?" She didn't get an answer. Chiron came riding up, looked at Sophie and said, "We need to revisit the oracle. You didn't get to hear the prophecy. Also, the rest of you should take Kendall for a tour of the camp. She didn't get to do that last night."

While the rest of the girls went to take Kendall on a tour, and Sophie followed Chiron to the oracle. The girl with the frizzy red hair was there. When the girl saw them she said, "My name is Rachel Dare. I am a friend of Percy Jackson. I don't think his-"

Sophie got annoyed and yelled, "We went through this last night! Annabeth doesn't like you. You host the spirit of the oracle of Delphi. You speak for Apollo. Blah, blah, blah."

Rachel looked upset. "Geez. So-rry."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "I'd just like to hear the prophecy okay?"

Rachel nodded. All of a sudden her eyes turned a glowing green and smoke came out of her mouth. Her voice was raspy as she spoke:

"You will have to discover the truth,

As you see Olympus at its roots,

Along you'll find a friend is a godly youth,

Some old evil will rise and wants the young g-d's end,

You may have to say goodbye to a one you call 'friend.'"

The smoke disappeared and Rachel's eyes went back to normal. "What?" Sophie asked. "Can you explain that to me in more detail? I didn't exactly catch that."

Rachel's eyes looked dazed so Sophie slapped her. "Hell-o-o? I asked you a question! I expect an answer!" Sophie said impatiently.

Rachel finally snapped out of her trance. She didn't seem to understand where she was and what had happened. She looked like she as recovering from a recent blow to the head or a concussion. Chiron kindly explained, "When Rachel speaks as the oracle, she does not hear or see anything that is going on. The spirit of the oracle possess' her body. She does not have control of her body then."

Sophie was confused, but she said, "Thanks," and walked away. Her friends practically jumped on her and tried to find out what the oracle said. But, Sophie ignored them, shrugged, and walked to her cabin.

She sat on her bed and waited until Piper woke up, since it was still early in the morning. She wanted to talk to someone. But then she decided against it. She just sat there and looked at her hands. Piper climbed down from her bed and sat next to Sophie. "What's up? Is something wrong," She asked. She put her arms around Sophie's shoulders.

"Sophie! Tell me!"

Piper's charm-speaking worked. Sophie immediately responded. "I just had a little visit with the oracle. She told me that I have to discover a truth or whatever, I have to see Olympus, and one of my friend's is a g-d. Also, something evil is going to try to kill the g-d. The end."

Piper sat there open mouthed. "Do your friends want to know what the oracle said?" Piper inquired.

Sophie nodded. "Go tell them!" Piper exclaimed.

Sophie got up, and she ran out the door she yelled, "Don't tell anyone!"

Piper smiled and yelled back, "I promise!" and set about cleaning the cabin.

When Sophie finally found her friends, they were all talking. When they saw Sophie, they stopped and crossed their arms. Sophie noticed that Jacob, Danya and Kendall were with Shari, Lizzie and Maayan, and were following all their movements. "What did I do wrong?" Sophie asked.

"Let's think about this. When you came back from the oracle WE sent you to, you refused to tell us, your best friends, what she said. Some friend you are," Maayan exclaimed, clearly annoyed.

"I didn't mean to! The message was kind of disturbing and I needed someone to talk to." Sophie whined.

"Well, look here! WE have ears! Why won't you talk to us!" Maayan yelled.

Sophie paused. She had no idea of what to say next. She couldn't think of a come-back like she usually could. Her brain felt empty and her heart and stomach hurt, letting her know that she had hurt someone. 'Like I don't know,' she thought. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I wanted to talk to Piper!" Sophie explained.

"Fine!" Maayan grumbled. "Fine! I just don't want to hear anymore of your stupid excuses!"

She stuck out her tongue at Sophie. Sophie stuck out her tongue at Maayan. Shari, Kendall, Lizzie and Jacob all rolled their eyes. "Anyways," Sophie began, "It was something like we have to save Olympus's roots, and one of us, or someone at this camp is a g-d that has something evil that wants to kill them."

There was an awkward silence, and then Kendall went ballistic again. She started hyperventilating and shaking. "No! Nooooo! I don't wanna die! I'm only twelve! Ahhhh! No!" (Sigh)(Sigh)(Sigh) "Ahhhh! No!"

"Wait," Sophie demanded. "You think you are the g-d. No. No. That's not how it works. You? You haven't even been claimed yet! I'm the g-d!" She paused and put her hand on her hip. "Aphrodite is the best. To tell the truth I think she's even better than that moron Zeus."

At that moment, lightning struck in the middle of their circle of friends. That wasn't a good move. Kendall lost it again, but this time, instead of crying she was angry. Very angry.

"I hate it here. I know I don't belong here. And Sophie? Don't even think about talking to me that way again. Even if you were a g-d, you wouldn't have my respect."

Danya put her arm around Kendall and glared at Sophie. Shari had been looking at the ground until then and she said slowly but quietly, "WE don't know who the g-d is yet, so we can't call dibs. WE just have to stay together. Anyways, it's dinner."

Maayan, Sophie, Lizzie, Shari, and Danya all hugged Kendall. Jake ran in and joined the hug screaming, "Group Hug!" They all laughed, and for once, Camp Half-Blood seemed like a normal place.


End file.
